1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking devices and utensils and more particularly pertains to a new cooking system for cooking several different food items at once over a single heat source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooking devices and utensils is known in the prior art. More specifically, cooking devices and utensils heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,617; U.S. Pat. No. 867,086; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 383,354; U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,728; U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,861; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,714.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cooking system. The inventive device includes a pan with a base panel, a peripheral sidewall upwardly extending from the base panel, and a handle extending from the peripheral sidewall. An insert rests on an upper edge of the peripheral sidewall of the pan. The insert comprises an upper panel and an abutting wall downwardly extending from a rear edge of the upper panel and engaging the base panel of the pan. The abutting wall is designed for confining food to an area of the pan not covered by the insert. The insert has a pair of depressions therein designed for receiving food therein.
In these respects, the cooking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cooking several different food items at once over a single heat source.